


you won’t be able to take your eyes off of me

by marciee



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Shameless PWP, does the bit at the end count as exhibitionism, i love kiwon so much i wrote a crossdressing smut about them, minor hair pulling, orgasm denial sorta, the other guys appear at the end lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciee/pseuds/marciee
Summary: Hyunggu wakes Shinwon up in the middle of the night and teases him until he's about to lose his mind. But to be fair, Hyunggu nabbed a new miniskirt and panties just for him, and it would be a shame if Shinwon didn't claim his gift.[gbgb readers: please read the note ive left in the end notes addressed to u guys!]





	you won’t be able to take your eyes off of me

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to shar <333333333

It was the middle of the night when Shinwon was woken up by someone shaking him up gently. He groaned and shifted his body over to face whoever was there. “Ugh.” Shinwon pried his eyelids open with caution only to see it was still dark and there was a faintly outlined figure kneeling next to his bunk. The constant nudging from the figure certainly did not want him to rest before dance practice the next day, he sighed instead and squinted at the figure.

“Hyunggu?” Shinwon yawned, resting his eyes again as Hyunggu caressed his tousled hair. Shinwon hated being woken up before he absolutely had to and Hyunggu knew that, so this must be important. “What is it?” Shinwon sighed, rustling under his covers. He slept topless and although it wasn’t too cold that night, he could feel his body warmth seeping out.

Hyunggu gently wrestled out his covers from under his grip and crawled into Shinwon’s bed. Shinwon smiled, eyes still closed. Hyunggu liked to crawl under the covers and cuddle with him on cold nights, and Shinwon would never kick him out of bed. But instead of snuggling under the blankets with him, he felt Hyunggu kick the blanket away from the upper half of his body. Shinwon felt Hyunggu’s body weight on his naked torso and fabric brush against him. He was straddling his chest, and Shinwon could feel a stiffness through the underwear Hyunggu was wearing.

Shinwon cracked open an eye to see the outline of Hyunggu’s figure leaning down to his head, but not much else as it was still the middle of the night. “Hyung.” He called to him so softly that Shinwon could barely hear. Hyunggu reached out and brushed his fingers down Shinwon’s nape, kissing his bare collarbone gently. “Can you fuck me?” He breathed, sending shivers down Shinwon’s spine while rocking his hips against his torso. That certainly piqued Shinwon’s interest.

“Tell me what you’re wearing,” Shinwon said with a note of firmness, making Hyunggu twitch the tiniest bit. Hyunggu grabbed Shinwon’s hand and placed it gently on top of his chest, covered with a silky soft cloth. “A silky new crop top I thought you’d like,” Hyunggu whispered, dragging Shinwon’s hand down his chest and letting out a small moan when Shinwon’s fingers brushed past the thin layer of material where his nipples were. 

Shinwon smirked in the dark, his rough hand traveling further down the smooth, familiar land that was Hyunggu’s midriff. This was fun foreplay and it definitely did what Hyunggu wanted, if what Hyunggu wanted was to get Shinwon turned on. “Remember the red stilettos Elkie lent me? I stole a new skirt from her. Pleated, the way you love it.” Hyunggu murmured, bringing Shinwon’s hand to the top of the folded skirt, down the side of his hips and through the perfect folds of the painfully short fabric. He knew Shinwon’s weaknesses way too well, especially a weakness by the name of cute skirts. 

Shinwon could feel a thin piece of cotton rubbing against his torso under Hyunggu’s skirt, one that made his fiery lust burn. Shinwon’s hand broke free of Hyunggu’s grasp, sliding slyly down to his bare knee and eliciting a gasp from Hyunggu. Shinwon’s fingers disappeared under the skirt, roaming upwards in search of the flimsy layer that separated Hyunggu from him. But before he could reach it and yank it down, Hyunggu's hand stopped him and pulled his hand back out from under the skirt. 

“Uh-uh, Hyung, keep your hands to yourself,” Hyunggu tutted cheerily, before bending and leaning in close to Shinwon’s face, so close his fringe tickled the top of Shinwon’s forehead. “That’s a surprise for later.” Hyunggu breathed, hot air greeting Shinwon’s cheeks and ears. Shinwon groaned, partly from the agony that he was denied access to whatever was up Hyunggu’s skirt, but partly from how Hyunggu was such an awful tease. But Hyunggu was a painfully sexy tease, and Shinwon would kneel down in forgiveness a thousand times over for him. 

Shinwon gripped Hyunggu’s waist tightly. He was fully awake now. “Turn on the lamp,” Shinwon commanded, and Hyunggu gracefully rolled off the bed, clicking on the lamp obediently. The orange-brown lamp bathed the room in a hazy light, and Shinwon’s eyes widened with amazement at the sight of Hyunggu standing under a new light. 

Although the rust tinted light was dim, he could see Hyunggu in all his beauty, in a loose fitting black crop top with his midriff bared, smooth skin colored caramel by the lamp. A white pleated mini skirt was casually draped right above the halfway point of his thighs, a seemingly new addition to his wardrobe by how pristine it looked. The folds moved when Hyunggu did, flashing bits of his tan legs, beautiful legs sculpted from years of dance training. On his feet were two fiercely red stilettos that Hyunggu was managing to balance on, making him seem nearly as tall as Wooseok. Hyunggu smirked at how Shinwon’s eyes ran up and down his body hungrily, climbing back onto the mattress and pushing away Shinwon’s helpless covers with a quick brush of his hand. 

A breeze of cold air swept across Shinwon’s legs, sending him into shudders. Hyunggu positioned himself at Shinwon’s abdomen, graceful fingers grazing over his naked torso and lower, giving Shinwon goosebumps on his arms. He wasn’t a stranger to Hyunggu’s lovely lips, but their latest work schedules have been taking a toll on them, stressing them out and leaving them barely enough time to cuddle before falling asleep. Shinwon must’ve been making a strange face, because Hyunggu looked up at him with concern in his big doe eyes, pausing and taking hold of his hand. 

“Shinwonie, you okay?” Hyunggu pressed his lips demurely onto the back of Shinwon’s hand, reassuring him with a soft gaze. Shinwon smiled back, a warm feeling of love filling his heart. Hyunggu was probably the sweetest boyfriend ever. “Yeah. Come over here, babe.” He whispered in a gentle tone, eyes turning darker with love. Hyunggu obeyed with a keen smile, clambering into Shinwon’s lap as Shinwon shifted into a sitting position. 

Hyunggu beamed as he leaned forward and kissed Shinwon eagerly, his arms snaking behind his back and hips straddling Shinwon’s lap. Shinwon could taste the Hyunggu’s happiness and the artificial cherry flavor on his lips and deepened the kiss, tongue slipping through his lips to feel the concave of Hyunggu’s mouth. Hyunggu’s cherry lip gloss tasted terribly artificial as if the people who made that cherry flavor had never eaten a fruit before. But Hyunggu’s mewling and fingers scratching at the bottom of his neck distracted him from the thought. Hyunggu closed his eyes and savored the kiss, prompting Shinwon to follow suit. Shinwon’s fingers threaded through Hyunggu’s silky light brown hair for a few moments, before skimming down to Hyunggu’s neck and then to his lower back. 

Hyunggu let out a whimper but grinned into the kiss as he twisted his head, desperate to devour more of Shinwon. Shinwon’s left hand slipped up under Hyunggu’s top, leaving Hyunggu whining in bliss as Shinwon’s fingertips ran over Hyunggu’s nipple. Shinwon’s right hand slipped lower, smoothing down Hyunggu’s skirt and pausing briefly at Hyunggu’s ass, giving the firmness a playful squeeze. Shinwon didn’t need to look to know Hyunggu was rolling his eyes, making the side of Shinwon’s lips quirk up in a smirk. His hand continued slithering down to his muscled thigh, a beauty that Shinwon had grown to become quite well acquainted with. 

Hyunggu broke the kiss abruptly with saliva staining their lips and gasped as Shinwon’s hand wandered up to his innocent looking skirt, leaving a trail of fire on Hyunggu’s skin in his wake. Shinwon buried his face into Hyunggu’s nape, marking it with love bites that someone will definitely tease them about tomorrow, while Hyunggu let out soft moans that only fanned Shinwon’s burning desire for him. It’s been awhile since they’ve made out, much less fucked properly, so Shinwon wanted to really make Hyunggu feel good.

Shinwon didn’t need anything else as long as he got to hear those delicate, melodic sounds Hyunggu made and made especially for him. His left hand slid back down to where his right hand was, and up into Hyunggu’s skirt, making Shinwon feel like a total pervert. But Hyunggu’s purring and knee twitches that made his faintly damp crotch rub against Shinwon’s lap permitting him to go on, and Shinwon’s fingers slipped under the lace trim of Hyunggu’s panties. 

“Moan for me, princess,” Shinwon ordered in between kisses on the nape of Hyunggu’s neck, and Hyunggu complied, breathing hot air and airy moans into Shinwon’s ear. Hyunggu trembled under Shinwon’s touch, encouraging him as Shinwon’s fingers close around Hyunggu’s cock. Shinwon could feel his own rock hard member twitch at the precum that leaked from Hyunggu’s dick and dampened Hyunggu’s underwear. 

Shinwon paused, hooking his fingers on the lacy sides of Hyunggu’s panties and pulling them downwards before Hyunggu wriggled in protest. “H-hyung,” Hyunggu breathed in between broken moans, “Please keep them on.” Shinwon stopped the thought of fucking Hyunggu with his black lingerie still on from taking over his head. Hyunggu pressed a quick kiss to Shinwon’s lips, taking Shinwon’s hand out of his panties and licking his fingers clean. 

“Can I suck your dick?” Hyunggu asked bluntly with pleading eyes, lapping at Shinwon’s fingertips and sending tingles down in Shinwon’s underwear. Shinwon smirked at his bluntness and nodded for him to go on, and Hyunggu slithered down to Shinwon’s own crotch, where warmth pooled into a pot of flames. 

Hyunggu tugged Shinwon’s underwear down, past his long legs and tossed it onto the floor. He can pick it up later. Hyunggu shifted into a more comfortable position and took Shinwon’s length into his hand, stroking it until Shinwon growled at him to hurry up. Hyunggu loved it when Shinwon got angry, his demands and growls sending thrills down his spine. Hyunggu wrapped his lips around Shinwon’s member, slurping up his precum and brushing the tip with a swipe of his tongue. 

Shinwon groaned, throwing his head back as his hands nestled their way into Hyunggu’s rumpled brown hair as his tongue swirled around the tip of Shinwon’s cock. “Fuck. You look so gorgeous when you-” Shinwon interrupted himself with a groan when Hyunggu’s glossy lips travel further down to the base of his cock. “Just like that- Perfect. Hyunggu. Fuck.” Hyunggu looked up at him in between tufts of his light brown mop, naturally big eyes staring at him with a dark kind of love that made Shinwon want to hold him down and fuck his throat raw. But he managed to stay still with all his willpower, piercing the silence with a deep growl. 

Hyunggu enjoyed all the noises Shinwon made because that meant he was doing a good job. Hyunggu loved being a submissive, as much as he loved being a tease for Shinwon. The way Shinwon got all bothered made him even rougher when they finally fucked. Hyunggu moved his lips and tongue up and down Shinwon’s dick, his thick groans fueling him. Shinwon’s hips twitched involuntarily, thrusting pathetically into the depths of Hyunggu’s mouth, although Hyunggu didn’t mind, not with the rain of praise Shinwon was giving him. It fueled his own erection, making him even more eager to get Shinwon off so he could fuck him.

“Shit. I’m close.” Shinwon swore under his breath as Hyunggu’s fingers gripped the base of his cock, stroking up and down as his tongue lapped at his tip, curling around his member. Hyunggu felt like heaven if heaven had plump lips, a flirtatious tongue and knew just how he liked his dick sucked. Hyunggu peeked upwards to see Shinwon’s bottom lip disappearing under his teeth and the fingers in his hair grabbing hold of his locks. “God, Hyunggu, you feel-” Heat curled into a ball of desire in Shinwon’s stomach, and Shinwon could feel himself about to lose it, like a time bomb ticking down to zero. 

Shinwon grabbed fistfuls of Hyunggu’s satiny hair and pulled, not too forcefully but definitely not gently, knowing Hyunggu enjoyed being used like this. Hyunggu let out a muffled moan and began to suck at a faster pace, his fist pumping at the bottom of Shinwon’s shaft. “Hyunggu. Close.” Shinwon could barely keep his breathing in check with how amazing Hyunggu was, the fire in his abdomen building with anticipation. With another messy slurp and expertly placed sweep of Hyunggu’s tongue, Shinwon came in a low, guttural groan of Hyunggu’s name, waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Hyunggu watched Shinwon lose himself between fists of his hair, smirking because he was the cause of Shinwon’s current state of euphoria. He lapped up Shinwon’s come, leaning on his propped up elbows and watching on lazily as Shinwon catches his breath, smoothing out Hyunggu’s messy hair. “God, Hyunggu,” Shinwon raked a hand through his own unkempt hair, chuckling as he regained his breathing. “You outdo yourself every time.” 

Hyunggu blushed at the compliment, crawling into Shinwon’s lap and sitting there, flattening his skirt as he peppered Shinwon’s cheeks with kisses of gratitude. Hyunggu was often more of a sly tease, a submissive that oozed sex appeal when he wanted, but there was another side of him only Shinwon saw, one that was giggly and blushed whenever Shinwon praised him. Shinwon patted the top of Hyunggu’s hair and tried to brush it back as best as he could, revealing Hyunggu’s sweat tinted forehead. 

Hyunggu nestled into Shinwon’s nape with a soft whine, skirt fluttering as he moved closer to Shinwon. He hasn’t gotten off yet, but if Shinwon was satisfied, then he can do it by himself when Shinwon fell asleep. Just the thought of fucking himself next to Shinwon made him shudder and let out a whimper, one that Shinwon caught. Shinwon paused his brushing as he realized he hasn’t taken care of Hyunggu yet, although he was still sensitive and riding his high.

“Shit. Hyunggu, let me fuck you.” Shinwon muttered firmly into Hyunggu’s ear, more of a command than a question. Hyunggu nodded enthusiastically, kissing Shinwon with an eager craving taking over his senses. Shinwon moved his lips and tongue to match Hyunggu’s excitement, hands slinking down to Hyunggu’s rear and pinched it through the textured cloth. 

Shinwon broke their kiss and shifted their position so that Hyunggu was laying out under him. “Feel free to squeal, I know my touch is exciting,” Shinwon smirked as Hyunggu swatted at him with a giggle. Shinwon’s fingers started to drift above Hyunggu’s top, lifting it up so his chest was exposed to the cool air. Hyunggu squirmed as Shinwon’s fingers stimulated his nipples, letting out a little purr. Shinwon bent over and gave each side tentative licks, making Hyunggu wriggle and putting his hands in Shinwon’s hair. 

Shinwon moved lower silently, pressing a trail of kisses as his hands scraped down Hyunggu’s back. He looked up at Hyunggu for a confirmation before he reached the skirt and Hyunggu jerked his hips as a sign for Shinwon to keep going. Shinwon moved back into more of a sitting position and flipped Hyunggu’s pleated mini skirt up in a quick swipe of his hand, revealing the black panties he was wearing. Hyunggu squealed and rolled his eyes to Shinwon’s amusement. “I’ve always wanted to do that,” Shinwon confessed shamelessly, making Hyunggu squeeze his thighs together with a huff.

“Come on, babe,” Shinwon placed his hands on each of Hyunggu’s knees, fingers creeping up his thighs one by one and spreading Hyunggu’s legs open. Hyunggu wriggled for a moment but relented, granting Shinwon access under his white skirt. Shinwon stared at the black laced underwear, one that looked like it was carefully designed to fit the curves of Hyunggu’s hips in their practically soaking wet state. “These are sexy. Are they new?” Shinwon licked his lips and looked up at Hyunggu, who blushed from embarrassment and nodded. 

Shinwon pushed Hyunggu’s legs further open and remembered Hyunggu wanting Shinwon to keep the panties on. He stroked Hyunggu’s sensitive bulge with a few light touches, sending tingles all over Hyunggu’s body and making his hips buck up involuntarily. Shinwon hooked a finger around the center strip of lace, sweeping it to the side to reveal Hyunggu’s little surprise. 

Hyunggu had lubed himself up with a plug, a glistening toy that beckoned Shinwon over. Shinwon looked up at Hyunggu in amazement, wondering just how much self-control Hyunggu had. “I hope you like it.” Hyunggu blushed and avoided his eyes. Shinwon responded by reaching under the bed, grabbing a condom and rolling the rubber onto his now hard cock. He moved Hyunggu’s panties again, carefully taking out the buttplug with a gasp from Hyunggu and eyes widening at how prepared Hyunggu was.

Shinwon crawled over and positioned himself in front of Hyunggu’s entrance. “Fuck. You’re amazing, Hyunggu, I love you.” Shinwon announced as Hyunggu batted at his face in embarrassment. “Oh sit down. I’ll ride you.” Hyunggu pushed Shinwon down, swapping their positions quickly. Shinwon grinned eagerly. This was new, but he certainly didn’t mind.

“Hyunggu, babe, you’re the best.” Hyunggu bit his lip as he positioned his knees on both sides of Shinwon, who was laying down. Hyunggu looked back up at Shinwon with a smirk and used his hand to guide Shinwon’s shaft up between his cheeks with a rather loud moan. “You’re tight, princess.” Shinwon groaned, shifting his hips to get even more of Hyunggu. 

“You’re so greasy, hyung.” Hyunggu breathed with his back perfectly straight, bending his knees to thrust Shinwon’s cock back in him. Every slap of wet skin brought a moan from Hyunggu and praise from Shinwon. “Your skirt flutters when you do that, you know?” Shinwon commented in between groans, admiring a fully dressed Hyunggu riding him. The edges of the miniskirt danced up and down when Hyunggu bounced on Shinwon’s cock, black lace peeking out from under it. When Hyunggu hit a particularly sensitive spot, he cried out loud and Shinwon would steady his hips from below him. 

Although Hyunggu was experienced and usually had pretty decent stamina, Shinwon could tell he was burning out and so sensitive that if he might collapse if he kept going. Hyunggu had been teasing him for the past while with that plug in his ass, probably a form of masochism by itself. “Hyunggu, babe, just let me fuck you. I’ll take good care of you, I promise.” Shinwon held Hyunggu in place by the waist as he shifted their positions again so Hyunggu was laid on the mattress under him. Hyunggu shivered and mewled as Shinwon regained control. 

Shinwon knew Hyunggu better than he knew himself. He knew the buzzwords that made Hyunggu go wild, the rhythm Hyunggu cried out to the loudest and which pet names he liked being called the most. He knew Hyunggu loved it when he growled and thrusted into him ruthlessly, and that was what he did. 

Shinwon thrust into Hyunggu’s ass again and again, mercilessly as he groaned and snarled, leaving Hyunggu’s body trembling like it was a pile of blankets. Hyunggu let out moans in between the slaps of their skin, eyes closed and tongue lolling out in between his luscious lips. “Good girl. Fuck.” Shinwon growled, plunging in over and over again to find Hyunggu’s sweet spot, the one that made him come with a squeal and desperate moans of his name. Shinwon’s hand crept up and gave Hyunggu’s dripping wet cock a stroke, making Hyunggu whine and buck his hips. 

Shinwon kept thrusting as desire swirled in his own stomach, temptations of ecstasy right in front of him. “Hyunggu, close.” Shinwon breathed, thrusting until Hyunggu yelped in pleasure. He had hit Hyunggu’s prostate, and Shinwon smirked as sweat collected on his forehead. Hyunggu couldn’t form words, much less sentences from how overstimulated he was, his knees quivering endlessly.

Hyunggu was a pretty picture, a shriveling mess of revealing clothes, fiery red heels and a trembling mini skirt that was so very close to orgasm. The sight of Hyunggu on the verge of orgasm and the loud moans he made got Shinwon close. Words couldn’t describe how turned on Shinwon was when Hyunggu got all dolled up in those pretty clothes, and how Shinwon felt when he watched Hyunggu lose himself in his own ecstasy, a pretty little mess made by Shinwon. Hyunggu was beautiful, a private display just for Shinwon’s eyes. 

“Fuck, babe. You’re so gorgeous-” Shinwon came with a raw grunt and white flashes flooding his vision, knees already weak from fucking Hyunggu so roughly. Hyunggu moaned and his legs twitched, telling Shinwon he hasn’t come yet. Shinwon pulled out gently, tossing the condom away quickly and shifted positions downwards to take care of Hyunggu, properly this time. 

“You’re doing great, Hyunggu. You’re so pretty, princess.” Shinwon pulled down Hyunggu’s panties and took Hyunggu’s cock into his mouth, earning a gasp of surprise from Hyunggu. He never really blew Hyunggu as it was usually the other way around, but Hyunggu truly deserved it. Shinwon took his other hand and slipped it in between Hyunggu’s stretched and drenched cheeks. Hyunggu was a mess, a burning heat consuming his lower abdomen and eyes watering from how close he was to coming. Shinwon’s fingers explored Hyunggu eagerly, returning to a familiar spot that made Hyunggu drool between whimpers and thrust his hips into Shinwon’s mouth, the material of his skirt rubbing against Shinwon.

Shinwon bobbed his head, tongue swiveling around the tip of Hyunggu’s length as his fingertips ran over the patch that made Hyunggu feel like he was going to die from how fucking good Shinwon felt around him and inside him. His lace panties felt way too tight for him in that moment, like he was going to just explode into flames. “S-shin-” Hyunggu moaned in an attempt to cry out Shinwon’s name, cheeks flaming red and sweat all over his dewy skin. Shinwon hummed reassuringly as his teeth scraped the length of Hyunggu’s painfully throbbing shaft and buried his fingers into Hyunggu’s prostate. 

“S-shin-won!” Hyunggu yelped loudly in broken moans, hips jerking upwards and knees squeezing together, trapping Shinwon between them. His cock hit the back of Shinwon’s throat as he came undone, although Shinwon was more preoccupied with Hyunggu’s orgasm than his own mouth. Shinwon slurped in amusement, gaining a helpless cry from an overly sensitive Hyunggu. Hyunggu saw stars and dizzy flickers of white and black as he cried out in pure euphoria, a few tears rolling down his face from how overstimulated he was. All he could think about was how much Shinwon loved him and loved seeing him as his pretty princess, leaving a small, satisfied smile on his face.

Shinwon was pretty sure Hyunggu fell asleep the moment he came in short white spurts. Shinwon smirked and pulled his fingers out from Hyunggu’s ass, releasing his member from Shinwon’s mouth with a soft pop. Hyunggu’s hips twitched in his sleep, and he rolled over with a purr. Shinwon got up from the bed, groaning and stretching his arms. As tired as he was, he had to look after Hyunggu.

Shinwon grabbed a towel from the top of their clean laundry, padding back to the bed and lifting up Hyunggu’s skirt to wipe him down. Shinwon paused for a moment, admiring how cute Hyunggu was while he was asleep, and pulled down Hyunggu’s panties, sliding on a pair of his regular gray boxers. “You’re so cute, Hyunggu,” Shinwon cooed quietly as he took off his bright red heels, knowing Hyunggu was too blissed out and asleep to hear him. He peeled off Hyunggu’s black top and now stained skirt, crinkling his nose as he tossed them into the laundry basket without a second thought. Shinwon wasn’t the organized one here, but he made sure to pick out a clean-ish shirt to dress Hyunggu in, one that happened to be his.

He went to the washroom for a quick moment, deciding to save the shower for tomorrow. Shinwon slid back into bed with Hyunggu, covering the both of them under his blanket and spooning him. Hyunggu was the cutest boyfriend ever. Shinwon couldn’t resist planting a kiss on Hyunggu’s cheek before snuggling into sleep.

-

“Shinwon! Get your ass over here!” Hwitaek yelled loudly from somewhere near the kitchen, prompting Shinwon to shout a “Stop shouting!” back as he made his way over, taking his sweet time to piss Hwitaek off. Hey, he was the one who interrupted Shinwon in the middle of a game. When he got closer to the kitchen, he realized Hwitaek was standing in the laundry room, and that Hongseok was with him.

Hwitaek had an extremely pissed off expression on his face, but more importantly, he was beet red with what seemed like embarrassment. Shinwon glanced over to Hongseok, who was as red as Hwitaek was but avoiding his gaze by staring at the laundry basket in between him and Hwitaek. They stayed silent for a moment before Shinwon started to get impatient. “What? Is this a joke?” Shinwon chewed the mouthful of chips he had in his mouth and Hongseok covered his face. 

“Is _this_ a joke?” Hwitaek crinkled his nose in disgust and picked a piece of clothing up from the top of the laundry basket gingerly, shoving it into Shinwon’s face. Shinwon grabbed it to inspect it more closely. It was the white pleated skirt Hyunggu wore the night before. “Fuuuuuck.” Shinwon let out a long exclamation, swallowing the bite of chips he was eating. 

“You’re right. What are you going to tell Hyunggu?” Hwitaek scolded in a disappointed tone, kicking the laundry basket in anger. Hyunggu was going to kill him. Hongseok nudged the laundry basket towards Shinwon. “That wasn’t the worst I found.” He said, turning away to hide his laughter and embarrassment. Shinwon peered into the basket, picking up the pair of lacy black panties with a finger. 

“Hyunggu is actually going to murder me.” Shinwon sighed and rolled his eyes, as Hwitaek and Hongseok shielded their eyes from the sight. “Jesus, Shinwon, put that down!” Hwitaek shouted, as a set of footsteps neared the laundry room. “What did Shinwon do again?” Hyojong teased in his high toned voice, peeping into the laundry room to see all three of them staring at him with wide eyes.

“Shit man, I didn’t know you got kinky like that.” Hyojong peered closer and marveled at the pair of lingerie in Shinwon’s hand. Shinwon groaned, tucking the skirt into his side and shoving Hyojong away with a thud. “You pervert.” Shinwon snorted and rummaged through the basket to see if the black crop top was there. 

“Aren’t you the pervert here?” The three of them asked in unison, and Shinwon’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment. “Shinwon, you have to tell Hyunggu about this. You brought a woman home!” Hwitaek yelped, as the rest of them looked at him incredulously. Shinwon tried to form words, but he only managed to sputter air. Hongseok started laughing his strange laugh, grabbing onto the washing machine for support. Hyojong gave Hwitaek a wide look.

“Hwi, are you serious?” He asked in disbelief as Hwitaek got redder. “What? Am I wrong? Those are too small to be for him!” He stammered sarcastically, gesturing wildly with his hands. Hyojong laughed in response, grabbing hold of Hwitaek’s shoulder to steady himself. “Hwitaek, these,” He gestured to the laundry basket, where Shinwon was hunched over. “Are definitely too small for Shinwon, but probably not for Hyunggu, if you catch my drift.” 

Hwitaek started coughing out of embarrassment and grabbed onto a nearby counter to steady himself. Shinwon was ready to die already, praying that the ground would just engulf him so he wouldn’t have to get the sex talk with Hwitaek. “You were probably wearing earplugs or something so you didn’t hear, but Shinwonie and little Hyunggu were going at it like crazy yesterday!” Shinwon barely managed to grab all of Hyunggu’s clothes before getting up and punching Hyojong in the arm. 

Hwitaek closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. “Seriously though, can you two like, keep it down? I wanted to go over there and shut you guys up but Hyojong wanted to see how long you two could do it for.” Hongseok piped in with his arm crossed and leaning on the washing machine, making Shinwon even more mortified. “Ow!” Hyojong yelped loudly in between laughing when Shinwon punched him again.

“What are you guys doing?” Hyunggu’s voice rang out like a bell within the dorm. All four of them immediately shut up as Hyunggu appeared at the doorway dressed in one of Shinwon’s long shirts and stared at them. “Babe, I-” Hyojong tugged at his arm and all the clothes he was holding dropped onto the floor. Shinwon froze as Hyojong snorted in laughter about how Hyunggu was covered in marks. 

Hyunggu walked over, picking the black underwear up and inspecting it as if he’d never seen it before. Shinwon had no idea what to do, so he clasped his hands together and begged for forgiveness. “Babe, I’m sorry-” Shinwon was cut off by Hyunggu clambering into his arms and kissing him, right in front of the other members. 

“You two are disgusting,” Hwitaek said exasperatedly, scuttling out of the laundry room and shielding his eyes. “Go get that ass!” Hyojong cheered, making slurping sounds as Shinwon flipped him off. “Let’s go, Hyojongie.” Hongseok pushed Hyojong out of the room, giving the two lovers an apologetic look, not that they paid him any mind.

“There’s something hot about them knowing, isn’t there?” Shinwon muttered softly when they parted for air, being interrupted by more kisses and Hyunggu hooking his legs around Shinwon’s waist. Shinwon lifted him up, putting him on the counter nearby so they can keep making out. His hand started wandering down Hyunggu’s waist again, down to his thigh where Shinwon’s shirt ended.

Shinwon could feel Hyunggu smile into the kiss and pull away gently. Hyunggu let Shinwon’s fingers slip up his shirt, letting out a small moan at how his fingers walked up his thigh deliberately. He reached Hyunggu’s undergarments and felt the cloth between his fingers. It was textured in elegant ridges and too small to be boxers or briefs. Shinwon grinned like a wolf about to devour his dinner.

“Naughty.” He tutted and started pulling down the waistband of Hyunggu’s panties when they were interrupted by a loud voice called Lee Hwitaek.

“You two are going to be late for dance- For crying out loud, is there a place in the dorm where you won’t fuck each other like rabbits?” Hwitaek cried out from the doorway, covering his face with both hands in embarrassment.

 _Probably not_ , Shinwon thought to himself as his hand retracted from Hyunggu’s shirt and helped his boyfriend down so they could have a quickie in the privacy of their own room. They’re late for dance practice anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i dotn knwo  
> thank q for reading this!!! i truly hope yall enjoyed this >-> theres not enough kiwon smut here and im looking forward to writing more so stay tuned folks! also if ur kyna: hahaha look what i did also also the title is from miniskirt by aoa what a jam
> 
> dont forget to leave a comment/kudos/bookmark <3
> 
> shout outs:  
> raph (ty bb), shar (ily), asu (surprise i actually posted this), everyone at kneuk, and kiwon for inspiring me
> 
> find me here:  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/nochilluniverse
> 
> gbgb updates note:  
> dearest readers of gbgb,  
> im SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS GETTING REAL LONG SO IM TAKING MY TIME WITH IT AHDSJKLKDG as you might be able to tell, im getting real invested into kiwon as a ship as of rn, but now that i got kiwon out of my system, ill be going back to writing gbgb soon! please be patient with me, i love you guys for keeping up with my shameless huidawn trash TT the end of the story is quite near, just let me get through this lil block! school is certainly a pain but! ill try my absolute best for u guys <333  
> sincerely,  
> marcie!


End file.
